The Similarities Between Opposites
by Purple Polo aka God
Summary: DON'T SCROLL DOWN BEFORE YOU'VE READ IT!!!!!! There is a twist to this story, so don't spoil it! This makes you think, and whilst there isn't a proper storyline as such, it is definitely worth reading. R&R and tell me if you guessed at the beginning .


I don't think that anyone has actually ever known the real me

The Similarities Between Opposites

© Purple Polo aka God 7th May 2001Copy me and I'll kill you.And I don't mean that theoretically, either.So don't you be doing anything stupid now.

I don't think that anyone has actually ever known the real me.Not the one which lurks under the guise that people see; but the real me.And in a strange, obscure way, I like it like that.I am mysterious, I am the odd one out; no-one quite understands me and no-one ever will, and although I wanted them to at first, that feeling wore away.I am who I am, and people accept that.They can't change me.They never will.

But I always knew that I was different; since I was a child, since my parents died – or should I say, were killed.That was when I knew it.That I would reach great things.And I did.

Without me, the world would have been a different place.A totally different place.Nothing would be the same.It would have changed, but changed for the better?Changed for the worse?It all depends on who you're asking.Ask me, and I'd say . . . well, you know.Of course you know.I had the opportunity to change the world of wizards, and I took it.Without entirely realising what I was doing. 

Oh, I'm not a particularly good wizard.My intelligence is above average, but quite honestly nothing outstanding.A good student – but not the best.Not a lot in the looks department, and my strength isn't up to much . . . but I have determination.Determination.That is what marks me apart from the rest.Without determination, you will get nowhere.Nothing.Nobody.You can be the smallest wizard from the midst of nowhere, but with determination you can be the best.

And I had to have determination.I mean, look at what I've been through!Look at the people who I have lived with – relied on.I don't like relying on people.You lack independence, and a sense of being.Now, I feel like a real person.And those people didn't do it out of the kindness of their hearts, either; they did it because they expected something.They wanted something.They were convinced that, when they had played their part, they would receive a reward.Of what kind exactly, I have no idea.But maybe they will get it.Maybe they won't.In the future.But first we must worry about the present.

And now, in the present, I am no longer the one who relies on other people.The wheel of fortune has swung around, and now other people rely on me, for a change.I have followers, a group of – fans?I don't really know what to call them.People who admire me, adore me, even worship me.Some swear they would die for me, and most wish they were me.But they are not the ones I would call for in my hour of need.

And I've had my fair share of hours of need.All with him.Him.He has been there for so long now, I can hardly remember life without thinking – is he there?Must I always mould my life around what he may do to me next?I know there are many who wish that he had killed me that time; and many who are glad that he didn't.But in some strange way, I'm not sure that I ever could.We're a lot closer than he – or I – care to think.There is a little bit of him in me, and a little bit of me in him.We have a connection.We have a bond.Not necessarily a good one – but it is there.And I often think – could I survive without him?Because we have thwarted each other before, but never killed.Perhaps we couldn't.Perhaps – we didn't want to.

But we are similar, he and I.And however much I choose to deny it, that similarity will always be there; in looks, in mannerisms, in character.Yes, character.Although one is from the "good" side and one is from the "bad", we are not opposites.I have watched him.And he has watched me.And we both know it.

One day soon, we will meet again.One day soon, we will fight, and one of us will emerge victorious.To be honest, I know that it could go either way.I don't know who will win – who will lose.If I really wanted to, I could stop it.I could avoid the confrontation; I could even stop it happening.There are ways.But even if I could, I don't know that I would.It has to happen someday, so it might as well be soon.How will it happen?When?Where?Why?The answer to these questions lies with neither of us, but I don't care.It seems I have waited all my life for the final battle, and so why should I worry?It will happen as intended.And I intend to win.

I would like to win.

But then, so would he.

And the ending is entirely a mystery.Unsolved, and unquestionable.

What will happen, will happen.I may lose, and then my whole life will have been in vain –

But of course, so could he.He could lose.I could win.

And then I, Voldemort, will rise once more. 

^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V

Ok, guys, my faithful loyal fanfic readers, tell me what you think.Did you get the twist?Pleeeeease tell me that you worked out that it was meant to sound like Harry and then turn out to be You-Know-Who, because that was the whole point and then I read it through and kind of wasn't entirely sure that I had made my point clear . . . oh, I really hope that some of you got it, and didn't think "oh, that'll be old Voldy then, yabbering on about his deprived childhood" as soon as you read the first paragraph.I'll feel like such a failure.No, seriously though, tell me if you guessed at the beginning / have absolutely no idea what I'm talking about / both understand what I'm talking about and got the twist (yippee!) and I will be mighty grateful!Constructive criticism is always nice – but kind remarks such as "Polo, you are incredibly clever and funny and witty and outstandingly beautiful (I can just tell), and please carry on writing before I self combust from lack of your fanfics" are even better, and then I will love you forever!Mwah!

Love Purple Polo aka God xxxxx


End file.
